Just For The Moment
by Shakayla
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay end up in a situation that allows them to steal a moment away from the realities of their life and situation. Inspiration was found in the song "As Long As You're Mine" from the Broadway musical "Wicked"


_**JUST FOR THE MOMENT – AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE**_

_**This story is inspired by the song "As Long as You're Mine" from the Broadway musical "Wicked" **_

_**The words to the song are below:**_

_Kiss me too fiercely – hold me to tight_

_I need help believing – you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

_Lying beside you – with you wanting me._

_Just for this moment – as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance – and crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out – it's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment to last_

_As long as you're mine._

_Maybe I'm brainless – maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing – through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling – it's up that I fell_

_Every moment – as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future for us as pair_

_And though I may know – I don't care_

_Just for this moment – as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight – until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

_**JUST FOR THE MOMENT – AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE**_

Author: Shakayla

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. I make no money from this work of fiction just the simple pleasure of getting to see our characters have some of the fun they so richly deserved.

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay end up in a situation that allows them to steal a moment away from the realities of their life and situation.

**J/C**

Chakotay turned towards the sound of the hissing door signifying it was about to open. Time stood still for just a moment as his Captain stepped purposefully through the space now available. He hoped that he had stopped the look of pure male appreciation that swept across his face at the sight she presented before she looked up. Her dress fell to about two inches above her knee and hugged her in all the right places. The bodice had two small straps that hooked at the nape of her neck and supported her breasts; he was sure, by some miracle of modern fabric since he couldn't imagine a bra fitting under the material. He was practiced at schooling his features, though, so when their eyes met, she saw a dimpled smile as he offered. "I'm glad to see you've decided to go casual, Captain."

Kathryn smiled and hoped that her eyes didn't reflect the appreciation for the fine male specimen that her First Office presented in his khaki shorts and chocolate brown short sleeve, button up shirt. "What? This old thing? You've already seen me in it. I'm afraid my choice of summer clothes is very limited and I just couldn't justify using the replicator rations for what will amount to a couple of hours." She gestured to the green flower print dress that she had worn to the Hawaiian Luau three years ago.

His smile had not faded and she thought she saw something more in his eyes; but quickly dismissed it. "Still, it becomes you and I think it is a beautiful choice for a few hours on the shore. I hope you applied sunscreen. As fair as your skin is, you will be as red as your uniform in just a short amount of time if the sun is as bright as all the reports are indicating."

Before Kathryn could respond again, the tell-tale sign of the door opening caused both of them to turn. "Captain. Commander." Seven greeted them as she walked in.

The Captain couldn't help the slight up-turn of one side of her mouth as she took in Seven's appearance. Before she could say anything, though, Chakotay interjected. "Seven, I thought we agreed - no uniforms today. You are not going to be comfortable."

"Comfort is irrelevant."

Kathryn had to fight from rolling her eyes at the Borg's statement and from Chakotay's obvious choice of her as a companion for his brief shore leave. She had had to pull rank on Tuvok to even get him to reluctantly agree that both the Captain and Commander could be planet-side together for a few hours:

"_Tuvok, it's only for a couple of hours. The rest of the crew has already enjoyed their shore leave; the Commander and I are the only ones that have not been off the ship. And before you say anything, I'm well aware of the protocols. This is simply a few hours on a sandy beach with the ocean providing a breathtaking view along with a marketplace that lines the shore. I hardly consider it dangerous."_

"_Captain, I must object. What if something were to happen? Voyager would be without her command team." _

_Kathryn exhaled slowly. "Tuvok, you are a capable commander; it's only a few hours; and, Tuvok…" she looked at him imploringly. "Please, even a command team needs a break every once in a while. I just want to feel the sand under my feet as the waves crash around my ankles."_

_That had been the ticket – even Tuvok found it hard to resist when she turned those crystal blue eyes on him…"As you wish, Captain. Enjoy the sand and water."_

_She had smiled brightly and placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you, dear friend. You won't regret it!"_

_As she walked away, she heard him mutter. "I do not experience regret; however this may prove to be a serious error in judgment."_

She now regretted offering the Commander the opportunity to bring someone along to share his shore leave…she really didn't think that he would; but she had heard rumors that he and Seven seemed to be interested in each other…apparently, for once, the rumor mill had gotten it right. Oh well, at least the sun, sand and water awaited her. She stepped onto the transporter pad and gestured for Chakotay and Seven to do the same. "Three to beam down, Harry. Hold down the fort while we're gone."

Harry smiled. "Yes ma'am – enjoy the planet; it's beautiful. Watch out for the weather, though, it can be very intense."

Without further explanation, he ran his hands over the console that disassembled their molecular structure until it came together again at the appointed location. As the tingling sensation surrounded her body, she vaguely wondered what Harry had meant…

Chakotay watched as the "Captain's" smile surfaced as she offered. "Well you two kids have fun; I'll meet you back here in two hours."

Before he could explain why he had invited Seven, Kathryn had turned to walk away. He watched her as she stopped a few feet away and took her sandals off, kicking some of the sand and letting it sift through her toes. It was late afternoon and they only had a few hours…he might as well try and make the best of it. He turned to his "date" and surveyed her boots and silver skin tight leotard. He supposed that some men might find that appealing; but somehow it just didn't seem real to him. Her cold voice pierced the heat of the area. "Shall we begin the lesson, Commander? I believe you were going to explain the benefits of shore leave to me?"

He gave one last look in the direction of the petite figure that was walking away from him and towards the edge of the water. Stray hairs slipping from the loose pile of hair she had fashioned on top of her head gleamed like fire in the sunlight. He exhaled slowly and extended his arm towards Seven. "I'm ready if you are."

She ignored his arm and started towards the marketplace, struggling to walk on the uneven surface of the sand. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

***J/C***

Kathryn held her sandals in one hand as she walked along the water's edge. She enjoyed the feel of the undercurrent as the water crashed over her calves as the waves came into shore and then glided back over her ankles as it receded back to the ocean. The heat from the sun was intense; but it felt good as it warmed her body. Space was cold; and, while she was used to it, she sometimes missed the feel of the warm sun on her skin, bringing all of her freckles to the surface. She had hated it as a kid; but found she didn't mind it as much now. The summers in Indiana had been brutal; heat and humidity combined for some oppressing temperatures. "The air you could wear." She spoke the familiar phrase out loud enjoying the memories it elicited: picnics at the lake; swimming; swinging on the old tire swing; and eating watermelon until you thought you might burst.

She stopped long enough to gaze out onto the crystal blue water. It seemed to go on forever…similar to their journey home. The end seemed to be always out of their view; but they knew it was there. It had been a hard six and a half years. She was tired, homesick and…lonely. Her self-imposed solitude was beginning to take its toll. A part of her wished she could take a break from that just for a moment. Similar to this shore leave, she felt it would do her soul a world of good. But that was not to be…it was not an option…she turned slowly to see if she could catch a glimpse of Chakotay…and Seven.

"Commander, I do not find this relaxing or entertaining. The heat is stifling to the point of distraction. I have lived in space my entire life…I prefer the atmosphere there." Seven advised a very frustrated Chakotay.

He tried to remain calm. "I did tell you to dress more…appropriately; but you wouldn't listen. I believe you said it was irrelevant. Perhaps now you see the wisdom in my advice?" He had tried to remain calm; he had failed.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps your suggestion at a social lesson for someone who does not currently desire social interaction displayed a lack of wisdom?"

"Seven." His voice held a warning tone.

Before he could say anything further, she tapped her comm-badge. "Seven to Voyager. One to beam up. Please lock on my comm. signal and transport."

"Voyager to Seven – stand by to be transported."

Right before she vanished into thin air, she offered with as much sincerity as possible for a Borg turned human. "I'm sorry, Commander; your efforts were…" she paused, searching for the right word. "…appreciated."

Kathryn saw some type of exchange between the two before Seven disappeared in a transporter beam. She quickly turned back to the ocean as she saw Chakotay turn her way. Moments later, he stood beside her letting the waves crash over his feet in a soothing rhythm. After a few minutes, he spoke. "So Seven decided apparently that comfort was somewhat relevant and chose to return the comfort of the Astrometrics lab."

She tried to be serious. "I'm sorry, Commander; I'm sure you were looking forward to…" she turned in his direction to see the dimpled smile on his face and she let her laughter surface. "Well, you did try to warn her." She finally got out between small bouts of something between a giggle and a laugh.

His laughter joined hers. "That I did, Captain." He watched as she brushed some stray locks of hair away from her now very freckled face as she looked up at him. Without her boots on, he stood close to a foot taller than she. He fought the urge to assist her in her efforts to contain the errant strands. He decided to try to take advantage of her relaxed state and held his arm out to her. "Walk with me along the shore?"

Just as she had done at the Luau, she slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. "I'd love to."

They walked in companionable silence for a while; the sun glinting off of the ocean as it began to set providing a breathtaking backdrop for their stolen moments away from the burdens of command and a crew stranded so many light years from home.

With no warning, the sky darkened and thunder and lightning filled the sky. Their eyes found each other and communicated wordlessly. "_We need to find shelter…NOW!"_

Chakotay took her hand and they began to run, scanning the area in front of them for a place to provide protection from the raging storm that was now in full force above them. He heard, through rolls of thunder, cracks of lightning and torrential downpour of rain, her voice trying to summon Voyager to beam them back to the safety of their ship. He knew – as did she – that it would be impossible to transport them through this type of interference; but knew why she had to at least try.

Another bolt of electricity splitting the dark sky provided the illumination Chakotay needed; he spotted a small opening in the rock wall that appeared to be large enough for them to crawl in for shelter. "Kathryn!" He shouted and pointed in the direction as he began pulling her towards the area he had just seen.

He debated internally as they ran towards the opening if she should go in first to escape the storm or if he should go first to ensure her safety as they had no idea if animals or…who knows what…had sought shelter just as they were. In the end, he decided her safety was paramount and he quickly dropped to his knees and began to crawl through the dark opening. He heard her slightly labored breathing and knew she was right behind him. The opening was really a tunnel of sorts that ended up being about twenty feet long that they slowly crawled through. After several tense minutes, they emerged into a small opening that was about three feet wide, three feet long, and about five feet tall. That seemed to be the extent of the space available and the end of the line for their escape route.

Chakotay turned so he was sitting with his back against the rock wall; Kathryn tried to stand up but knew that even with her small stature, it wouldn't be long before her neck and back would start protesting. The lightning from the sky, filtered in through the opening and light filled the room for a few moments. She surveyed the space available and didn't see any options that seemed viable. She also noted the disparaged state of her dress. She was soaked to the skin, the white and green fabric now covered with sand and dirt that now clung to her frame.

She heard some rustling in front of her; but couldn't make out what her First Officer was doing. She sighed. "Well, I suppose my summer wardrobe just became more minimal – I'm fairly certain my dress is ruined."

Kathryn couldn't see his face; but the deep timbre of his voice warmed her from the inside out. "I'll replicate you a new one when we get back to Voyager; it holds too many happy memories that shouldn't be forgotten."

Before she could reply, he continued. "You're going to need to sit down and get comfortable. Something tells me we're going to be here a while."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew exactly the look that now graced her features. "And where exactly do you propose that I sit, Commander?"

He didn't miss a beat. "The only logical place…you'll have to sit on my lap."

Her voice faltered. "Chakotay…you can't be serious?"

"Well I certainly can't sit on yours and there is not room for both of us to sit in here comfortably." He offered.

She thought about it and begrudgingly admitted to herself that he was right. She waited for the next flash of light so she could see where she was stepping. She straddled his legs just above his knees and lifted the skirt of her dress to allow her room to maneuver. Before she lowered her body, she searched for his face in the darkness.

His eyes were as dark as the night as his face turned upwards to take in the vision of beauty that now stood above him. The same light that was providing her an opportunity to carefully place her steps also gave him a flash of the woman that he had secretly harbored feelings for from the first time he saw her on the view screen. She seemed larger than life then and he found that nothing that had transpired in the last six years had changed his feelings in that regard. His private thoughts were interrupted as she queried. "Chakotay – what happened to your shirt?"

"It's here next to me; it was soaked so I didn't see much point in leaving it on." He answered honestly.

Kathryn licked her lips and slowly let out the breath she had been holding. How was she supposed to straddle her half naked, incredibly sexy First Officer while they were both soaked to the skin, out of communications range in the middle of the worst storm she had ever witnessed and still maintain some sense of protocol and adherence to decorum. That was asking a lot – even of her!

"Are you going to sit down or stand there all night?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer; but he heard the rustle of material as she lowered her body. He fought to maintain a gasp as the smooth silk of her inner thighs came into contact with his skin. She had chosen the area just above his knees; her hands resting on her own legs. He knew this was not going to work for very long for either of them; but he understood why she felt the need to try.

After a few moments, she offered softly. "I'm sorry, Chakotay."

"For what?"

"That you are stuck here with me; I know you were counting on spending the evening with Seven."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you did invite her to spend your shore leave with you. I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong." He didn't elaborate.

Several minutes passed before she spoke. Her voice sounded less confident than usual. "Why did you then?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you invite her?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "Because of you."

She sought his face out in the darkness; but couldn't see it in the blackness. "I don't understand, Chaktoay."

"You are always encouraging her to explore her humanity. I knew she would never take shore leave without being ordered to do so and I know how frustrated you've been with her lack of progress. So – I suggested she accompany me…us on our brief shore leave to try to learn about social interaction and such. I thought you would be pleased. Based on your reaction to her joining us, I apparently thought wrong."

She thought about his admission and about why she reacted the way she had. What he said was true and it was a very selfless thing he had done. She realized that her reaction, on the other hand, had been totally selfish. She had wanted a few hours away for them – away from their responsibility – away from their ship…just for a moment. Of course she couldn't admit that.

He felt the heat from her hand over his heart which sped up at her touch. "Thank you, Chakotay. It was very thoughtful and I appreciate the effort."

No more than she could have explained her true intent could he have expressed how much he appreciated her touch. After a few more minutes of silence, he countered. "This isn't comfortable; my legs are falling asleep."

"Are you implying something about my weight, Mister?" She teased.

Chakotay smiled, though she couldn't see it. She felt his hands around her waist as he effortlessly lifted her and pulled her forward until she was seated more comfortably, bringing her body almost flush with his. "Chakotay!"

"There that is definitely more comfortable."

As his hands slid from her knees up her leg to come to rest on her thighs, she found it hard to form a coherent thought. "I thought comfort was irrelevant." Was the only response she could muster.

His voice was as smooth as honey as he answered. "Perhaps for the Borg; but not for a man and a woman…"

A series of loud thunder claps resonated throughout their hiding place causing Kathryn to jump, her head ducking into the curve of Chakotay's neck. His arms instinctively surrounded her, holding her tightly in a protective embrace. Kathryn had always hated storms; whether they were ion storms or a good old fashioned thunder storm. As a child, she would always want to be held through the worst of the storm. As a woman, she still wanted to be held; it was just that life rarely granted her that reprieve. Chakotay's arms around her made her feel safe. As he gently stroked her back and whispered words of comfort to her, he made her feel another more intense emotion…need. In her wildest dreaming, she would never imagine that she would find herself in a situation such as this with a man for whom she had spent a great deal of effort to not cross certain lines.

Maybe it was the feel of the sun on her skin earlier or the soothing rhythm of the waves; or, perhaps, it was the feel of a virile male holding her close…his broad chest welcoming her soft curves that was her undoing. Or, perhaps, she was tired of feeling alone – especially in the dark of the night. She found she could not muster any resistance to follow what now seemed a logical course of action. Her body trembled as she allowed thoughts of desire to enter her mind for the first time…in a very long time.

Chakotay was thanking the Spirits that he was focusing on calming Kathryn rather than the feel of her trembling body against his. He was slowly inhaling and exhaling in an effort to keep calm and to calm her. Unfortunately, with each inhale, he could smell the jasmine of her shampoo. That coupled with the soft bare skin under his fingertips…well, this was almost asking too much. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you chose to look at it, he sensed a change in her body and she started to pull away. Nothing in heaven, earth or any other quadrant for that matter could have prepared him for what happened next.

Kathryn slowly pulled back, her decision made. She let her hands slip from his back to frame his face, ensuring she found her target in the dark. She whispered. "Thank you, Chakotay." Before he could respond, she leaned in and kissed him with an intensity that surprised both of them.

He had no idea what caused this; but he was not going to miss the opportunity that just presented itself. His arms encircled her with one hand tangling in her hair pushing her farther into him – into their kiss. Her lips were soft and insistent, melding with his as though they were made to do only this.

Rational thought was disappearing quickly for Kathryn as the quiet strength of her Angry Warrior was pulsing through her veins as he kissed her with his entire being. She didn't want to stop; but knew she had to 'establish parameters'. Just the thought made her stomach turn, remembering how much time she had wasted when she had spoken with him about things such as this on New Earth. She had never really forgiven herself for not admitting to him how she felt and for not letting nature take its course. Tonight though, she was older – wiser, and perhaps, feeling more alone and less optimistic about ever getting her crew home so she could resume a "normal" life. So, tonight, the parameters she would insist on for herself was honesty - honesty with him and…with herself.

"Chakotay?" She asked breathless as she pulled away slightly.

Here it came…he knew it had to come. He let a controlled stream of air out as he rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her chest heaving and felt a sense of satisfaction knowing she had been as affected by the kiss as he had been. "Yes?"

"I can't promise a future for us. I can only offer this moment…for as long as it lasts."

Would this woman ever cease to surprise him? He didn't think so. Chakotay considered carefully what she was offering and what she was telling him she couldn't give him. In the past, he would have tried to argue with her, plead with her to see reason…but experience had taught him better. He had no idea what had changed and why he wasn't receiving the standard 'we have to establish parameters' speech. But he would not argue with fate any longer. "I know and I accept." He replied simply.

Now she was surprised…pleasantly; but still surprised. "Really?"

"Do you remember when we were on New Earth?"

"Of course. I will never forget that." She stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Then you will remember what I told you how I feel about the future."

She paused for a moment, remembering. "You can't sacrifice the present for a future that may never happen."

"Exactly. So if you are offering me the present in lieu of a future that can't be promised, I'm telling you that I accept. This is just for this moment – for as long as you can be mine."

Kathryn nodded in the darkness. They were both older and wiser and knew that the outcome of their voyage was anything but certain. They had been afforded an opportunity for privacy and companionship – they would not waste it again. Her sultry voice commanded. "Kiss me, Chakotay."

Even in the darkness, she knew the dimples had emerged. "Yes ma'am."

She felt his hands on her back and in her hair pulling her to him; there was immense pleasure in having his body flush with hers and his hot, demanding mouth descending to claim what she had offered. There was also the thrill of knowing what was to come. Before she could get too lost in that line of thinking, she felt his tongue dart out seeking entrance into her warm depths. At that point, instinct took over as any rational thought was vanquished.

Chakotay enjoyed his first taste of her on his tongue as the kiss deepened. A low moan escaped from her throat at the intimacy of the act. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins gaining momentum as their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss. Through the haze of her pleasure, she noticed the pins being removed from her hair allowing the damp mass to fall to just above her shoulders. The kiss was broken as her head tilted back so insistent lips could find the soft flesh of her neck. "Mmmm….Chakotay" was all she could formulate as his lips made their way down her front.

As his mouth reached the swell of her breasts and the soft murmurings of her pleasure found their way to his ears, Chakotay knew he had fallen even further under her spell. While she may not be able to promise a future, he would forever be hers. He kept one hand in her hair ensuring her body was arched into his mouth while the other deftly lowered the zipper of her dress. The action allowed the material of the bodice to fall away exposing what he knew were the most beautiful breasts. What he wouldn't give for a flash of lightning right now. What he couldn't see, he compensated for with his sense of touch. One hand went to lift the precious weight to his welcoming mouth while the other explored the long line of her spine now accessible to his touch.

The feel of his mouth was almost her undoing. It had been so long since anyone had touched her in this way…and no one had ever caused the reaction in her the first time she kissed them that she had felt with Chakotay. Her nails left their mark on his shoulder as the coil within her body tightened while the blood heated creating a pool of molten lava that centered in the core of her body. Though there wasn't much room, her lower body began to move in a slow rhythm, one that mimicked the course their bodies would soon follow.

Chakotay feasted on the supple flesh. His tongue laved attention equally varying his actions to ensure her pleasure. Each activity garnered a more intense response from the fiery angel that had captivated his attention and desires. His hands sought the soft curve of her lower back and bottom. As his hands brushed across the firm globes, he pulled back and gasped. "Spirits, Kathryn…these are not regulation."

She took advantage of the temporary reprieve and lowered her hands from his shoulder to thread through the sparse hair on his chest while her mouth found his tattoo and sensitive skin around his ear. Through open mouthed kisses, she whispered. "Sometimes I need to remind myself that I'm a woman, Chakotay. Regulation undergarments, tank tops and jump suits only serve to remind me of the Captain."

He used his hands to lift the bunched up dress over her head; her arms rose as soon as she sensed what he was doing. As quickly as his hands had left, they returned to her lace covered bottom and pushed her further into his lap, letting her feel the evidence of his desire for her. His reply was a husky whisper as well. "There isn't a man alive that would not know you were a woman no matter what you were wearing. " He let his fingers slip under the waistband of the delicate garment. "If you ever need reminding, though, I will be happy to oblige." Hungry mouths clashed fiercely as heart rates began to climb erratically out of control. Hands sought to touch any area within reach as they tried to learn each other solely by touch. The lightning had subsided somewhat; but the rain and thunder continued at an unrelenting pace.

Kathryn felt a strong desire to feel all of him against her. She pushed away from him slightly and somehow found a way to get her feet under her and stand. As soft as the sand was, she was certain that her body would pay for the activities that took place this night. She just couldn't find it within herself to care.

Chakotay momentarily panicked when he felt her push away; but calmed somewhat when she stood. The same connection that had allowed them to be a phenomenal command team seemed to carry over into this more personal relationship. He knew what she wanted and he was all too eager to comply.

She heard the zipper of his shorts and the movement between her straddled legs as he discarded the garment into the pile that had somehow found a resting place in this confined area. Chakotay emitted a uniquely male sound while a gasp slipped from between her clenched lips as his hands skimmed up her legs slowly, moving from the inner legs to the outside, memorizing each contour, scar, and muscle. Her breath caught in her lungs as his fingers danced across her inner thighs forcing her to move her hands to the wall behind him, seeking stability at least for the moment. A tremble cascaded throughout her body as she felt the small wisp of lace being lowered. She made a movement to raise her leg to assist him; but a firm hand on her leg thwarted her efforts. A small ripping noise echoed in the small chamber. "Chakotay!" She admonished.

She was certain he made some type of reply; but thanks to his efforts she could hear nothing…nothing but the pounding of blood in her ears that seemed to march in time to the thunder that roared just twenty feet away. Chakotay was at a loss to describe how he felt being able to finally share his love with her. He loved the fact that HIS Kathryn was relinquishing control of her body to pleasure. Pleasure that he was responsible for creating…that was the greatest aphrodisiac he could imagine. His desire and arousal increased playing off of her excitement. Her hands grasped his shoulders and he felt her hair across his face as she made her emboldened plea. "Take me, Chakotay, make me yours…"

She felt his hands on her waist in response and felt her body slowly being guided down to meet with his once again. Suddenly he stopped. "Slowly…I don't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me. I trust you with everything that I am." She admitted. She couldn't tell him she loved him; that wouldn't be fair after she had told him their future was uncertain. But she could say it in a way that he would understand. "Or ever will be."

Emotion surfaced and choked off any response he could make to her. Since words failed him, he let his body speak on his behalf. He pulled her upper body flush with his; their hearts beating solidly against the walls of their chests as endorphins flooded their synapses and prepared them for the intense pleasure that was about to fly through their nervous system. As they began to make love, he whispered. "For this moment…for as long as you're mine."

**J/C**

Kathryn settled into his embrace and snuggled against him as her heart rate slowed in time with his. After a few minutes, his breathing settled into a normal rhythm and she knew he was sleeping. She fought against the pull of sleep – there would be only so long that she would be able to hold him and be held by him; it was important to make each moment last. Her internal clock calculated the time to be around 1900 hours. Since she couldn't see anything, she focused on his scent and the way his skin felt. Agile fingers softly caressed his back and arms, trying to memorize every millimeter of his body. She could feel the sparse hairs of his chest against her breasts and the soft breeze of his exhale against the curve of her neck. Her hand couldn't resist the urge to touch his forehead and trace the tattoo that was so much a part of him and his heritage. Blue eyes closed against the darkness to allow her mind's eye to see the man resting peacefully beneath her. Soft lips began to retrace paths that her fingers had followed.

Her silent exploration continued until she decided he had slept long enough. "Chakotay."

Hearing his name being spoken as a husky whisper brought him out of sleep and the most marvelous and intense dream he had experienced in a long time. Awareness that it wasn't a dream came from a warm mouth caressing his neck as fingertips explored his chest. It was Kathryn's warm body nestled close to his. Who would have ever guessed he would find heaven in a small hole in a side of a cliff. "Hello beautiful."

He was rewarded with a throaty chuckle. "Nice try."

She continued her exploration as his hands went to her thighs. He was completely mesmerized by her legs; delicate and small – but formed with a strong layer of well defined and toned muscle. A strong desire to make love to her again coursed through his body. "Kathryn?"

She nibbled on his ear gently before replying. "Yes."

"I think we should move things around a bit."

Her bemusement was evident as she asked. "I'm certainly willing to accommodate you, Chakotay; I'm just not sure that our present situation offers much flexibility."

"Have a little faith, Kathryn." He teased back before gently lifting her to help her to a standing position. Her legs were a bit unsteady at first from being in the same position for a long time.

"Well, apparently I'm not in as good of shape as I thought I was." She groaned as she tried to stretch out some of the protesting muscles.

"Personally, I think you are in great shape." Chakotay offered before he stretched a bit himself. He also folded their clothes as neatly as possible and put them behind his back. He was amazed at the residual warmth still present in the rock wall; the intense heat the planet experienced must help with keeping it at a higher than normal temperature for this environment. The thunder and rain were still pounding the beach and he found he was very grateful. As long as the storm raged, she would be his. Finally, he was ready. "Turn around before you sit down." He instructed.

She followed his meaning and turned before carefully sitting back down. She leaned her back against his chest and stretched her legs out on either side of his. "Well done, Commander. While I am able to stretch out a bit, you've gained a distinct tactical advantage." Her smile was heard through her voice.

He smiled as he replied. "I've learned from the master. Serving under you for over six years has taught me a thing or two."

She raised her arms behind her to caress his neck and face. She decided not to argue and just enjoy the tender affection he was lavishing on her. His next question surprised her. "So was it how you expected it would be?"

Before she could object to his line of questioning, he continued; his voice a deep tone that was spoken right next to her ear, sending waves of pleasure into her body. "Don't tell me that you've never thought about it – I won't believe you."

Knowing it was pointless to lie, she answered honestly. "Well, I had always imagined there would be a bed involved."

He continued to caress her as he whispered. "Only a bed?"

Thankful for the darkness that covered her blush. She sighed. "No."

"That's what I thought." His voice was husky.

"What about you?" She breathed, trying to move her body in an effort to relieve the tension beginning to build. Her head turned slightly, looking up so she could kiss him. As her mouth sought his, her tongue demanding entrance; she was quickly losing herself to pleasure once again. Needing an answer, she broke the kiss. "Answer me, Chakotay." The demand came out as a breathy gasp.

His hands stilled. "Since the first time you stared me down on your Bridge, I've thought about the ways and places that I would make love to you if ever given the opportunity."

Her body quivered as the meaning of his words invaded every fiber of her being. She whispered, almost nervous to hear his answer. "And…was it everything you wanted or expected it to be? Was I…?" Her voice drifted off, filled with uncertainty. While she certainly wasn't a virgin, it had been a long time and she was out of practice.

She felt his lips in her hair, hands gently stroking. His answer took a few moments; but when he spoke, she knew it came from the very depth of his being. "You are everything I have ever searched for in this life. You make me want to be who I was destined to be and finding you here in the Delta Quadrant, I am certain, saved me from a life that would be filled with anger and regret. Making love to you was the fulfillment of those emotions."

He felt her expel the breath she had been holding awaiting his answer – his judgment on their lovemaking. He smiled…she should know better; she was always very good at whatever she attempted. He couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "Although…" He offered in a teasing manner.

Her face whirled around toward his, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see. "Although what?" She challenged.

He let out a dramatic breath. "Well you were certainly responsive; but I suppose I had always imagined you to be a bit more of a vocal lover…that's all. You know the wicked woman beneath the Captain's uniform kind of fantasy."

Realizing he was teasing her, she returned the favor. She turned back around and clasped his hands guiding them back to their previous activity. "Well, Chakotay, perhaps you just haven't found the trigger spots yet to bring out the vixen in me." She teased.

The movement of his hands over her body increased as his mouth found the sensitive spot behind her ear. He whispered. "Then I shall endeavor to try, for as long as you're mine, whatever I can to ignite my fiery vixen."

No further words were spoken as they sought to please and bring pleasure to the other, sharing of themselves in a very physical way. Kathryn had decided to take control this time. She had given everything she had and, as a result, had given him the most intense experience he could ever remember. As his hand stroked her back in an effort to calm her, he vowed he would find a way to repay the favor.

Several minutes passed before either of them could make an effort to move. Chakotay reached under her and pulled her limp body back to rest against his chest. "I have an idea that will hopefully bring us a little more comfort." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…" was the only reply he received.

He smiled and stroked her damp hair before slowly starting to readjust them. Very carefully, he maneuvered them both so they were on their sides. The width of the cavern provided just enough room as long as they snuggled close. He used his arm as a pillow and used their discarded clothing for Kathryn to rest her head on. He pulled them together so he could "spoon" his body with hers. It felt wonderful to be on their sides and able to stretch out a bit. Kathryn pulled his arm protectively over her body and within moments she was asleep.

Chakotay gently caressed the supple skin of her body, listening to her soft breathing in the quiet of their cavern. He noticed the storm had subsided somewhat outside, no more thunder and lightning. The rain was still coming down steadily providing a relaxing soundscape to their brief respite away from the rest of the world. He traced the delicate bone of her cheek and strong chin, letting his finger dip into the hollow of her throat. He circled the small indentation a couple of times before drifting down to the swell of her breast. His warm mouth kissed her shoulder gently as he caressed the tender flesh.

Chakotay exhaled slowly as he continued to explore. A soft "mmm" escaped out of Kathryn's lips. He had to be honest with himself…there was a great deal of uncertainty with how he would be able to keep his emotions in check when they got back to Voyager. Oh he had been very brave earlier when he told her that he wouldn't sacrifice the present for a future that may never occur. He knew the philosophy was correct; it was just the execution of it that was in doubt. Seeing her every day and not thinking of the way her body had responded when they made love would be a definite challenge.

The biggest challenge, though, would be not being able to tell her how much he loved her. He knew she loved him – she had said as much earlier. Realizing what she was confessing, he had been too tongue tied to tell her he loved her. He intended to correct that before they left, though; before reality reared its ugly head and took his Kathryn away to be Captain again.

His hand smoothed over her ribs and the flat plane of her stomach. He had noticed how thin she had become and he was worried about her; though he had opted not to say anything. She definitely did not like being mothered and certainly didn't appreciate anyone telling her to take better care of herself. Perhaps he would try to increase their working dinners together to a few times a week so he could ensure she was eating properly at least a majority of the time. If he put concern for her under the guise of working harder, she just might cooperate. The thought made him chuckle and kiss her again.

The journey of exploration continued as his fingers found the curve of her hip and the roundness of her bottom. Even if he couldn't say anything about it, the memories of what transpired this evening would warm him for many nights. He had taken great pains to touch her everywhere he could and, similar to how a blind person formed a picture in their mind based on touch…he had done so with Kathryn's body. He regretted that he had not been able to see her; but the image that existed in his mind was indelibly burned there and would remain for a lifetime.

With those pleasant thoughts, he snuggled closely to the warm, petite body pressed against his and fell soundly asleep.

Chakotay felt a beam of light pierce the dark room; apparently the storm had ended. He sighed knowing that his blissful escape was about to end. He looked down at the sleeping figure and smiled…she was breathtaking in the morning light. Her red hair shone like fire in the sun even though it was mussed and had more than its share of sand. He couldn't believe that she had actually spent the night in his arms. It would be a night he would never forget.

He lay there a few minutes longer, just watching her. After a short while, something occurred to him…although the storm had stopped, there had been no hails from Voyager. Then he realized that either the storm was still raging on another part of the planet or they were too far inside the rock wall for communication. Either way, he had just been handed an opportunity to make love to Kathryn one last time; and, thank the Spirits, be able to see her as he demonstrated to her exactly how much he loved her. The test would be if she would allow it when the opportunity to return right away to Voyager was present. He had to know…

"Kathryn?" He whispered before beginning to kiss her body awake.

"Mmm…Chakotay?"

He rose up on his hand to be able to see her fully and allow her to roll over on to her back. Her body arched magnificently as she stretched. "Are you willing to let your moment last just a while longer?"

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open at his question, unsure of what he meant. "What do you mean?" She lifted her hand to cover his heart, loving the contrast of her small white hand against his bronzed chest.

He let out a small breath and hoped for the best. "The storm has stopped so we can leave. However, we have not been hailed by Voyager…I think we're deep enough in the rock wall that they aren't able to communicate with us and they haven't located us yet. We may have a little more time…" He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, "for you to be mine for just a moment longer."

Kathryn weighed the opportunity he was giving her. She knew duty demanded that she get dressed and crawl back to her life of responsibility and loneliness. As her eyes drifted over the masculine body hovering protectively over hers, she decided that…for once in her life, she would put off her duty…for just a moment longer. Her body slid over a bit, forcing Chakotay to adjust until his body was over hers; her feet running lazily up and down the back of his legs. "Let's make each last moment last."

Chakotay felt a shot of adrenalin run through his body at her decision. He lowered his head and kissed her fiercely with all of the love he felt for her; Kathryn's hands threaded into his hair as her knees bent and separated allowing him to sink even further into her embrace. Their kisses were addictive and they battled, tasted and teased until the need for oxygen caused Chakotay to lift his head. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and her eyes were hooded with desire. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

A blush covered her features as his compliment warmed her to the depths of her soul. She knew that whether they made it home in one or one hundred years, there would never be another person in this world for her other than the man whose strong body and loving eyes now looked down on her with intense affection. "Make love to me, Chakotay…make me yours."

"With pleasure." He replied before leaving a trail of heated kisses down her body. He knew time was limited…they would send a rescue party out for them once they couldn't raise them with their hails. He had one last opportunity to make this night memorable. His mouth found the soft flesh that he had been so tenderly caressing earlier; now a driven man, his lips suckled and teeth nipped at the delicate skin. Kathryn's gasps of pleasure as her nails imbedded deep in his back spurred him on.

The fire spread throughout Kathryn's body; Chakotay was driving her to the brink of madness…to a place where prior experience had not taken her. She had never been with anyone like him before. Justin had been youthful and full of a reckless innocence that was exciting but destined to be short lived. Mark had been a mature, gentle lover…he had been safe; something she had looked for after the tragedy with Justin. Chakotay, on the other hand was a combination of both. He had a fearless, intense side that was driven by honor and a sense of justice as well as a gentle, loving side that sought peace. Her Angry Warrior…the warrior who had sworn to stay by her side and do whatever necessary to make her burden lighter.

Her love for him washed over her and ignited her passion. Each nerve ending felt alive…it was as though every cell in her body was charged with electricity...and Kathryn Janeway was about to experience an overload.

Kathryn couldn't stand another moment and she threw all caution to the wind, knowing it had to be said. "I love you, Chakotay…God help me. I know I shouldn't…but I do."

Chakotay adjusted his arms so they were slightly under her frame and clasping her shoulders from underneath. He answered. "I love you too." He made love to her with his entire being, giving himself completely. It was a special gift that he had never truly done for any other woman…no, this was exclusively for Kathryn. His heart belonged only to her…for as long as she would have it.

**J/C**

Several minutes later their heart rates returned to normal. Chakotay kissed her and then smiled down at her. Her face was the picture of peace, contentment and utter female satisfaction. "So apparently I found your trigger spot."

She laughed. "You think so, hmmm?"

He kissed her again and offered in a sexy whisper right next to her ear. "Yes – apparently you've wanted to serve under me all along."

Their laughter filled the small area. When Kathryn stopped, she answered. "I'll admit. There was certain…satisfaction…in serving under you. "

They kissed again, the smoldering remnants of their passion still lingering. He pulled back, once again, memorizing the look on her face. "Don't worry, Kathryn…I have no plans to stop serving under you any time soon."

Kathryn traced the tattoo on his forehead and kissed him one last time. "Speaking of serving…we should probably get home to the kids." Her smile was sad; she didn't want this moment to end.

Some careful maneuvering had Kathryn standing again, her hands on Chakotay's shoulder for balance as he held her dress out for her to step into. He lifted it until it settled back onto her body in its original form. She turned so he could raise the zipper. She felt a pleasant thrill as he moved her hair aside and placed warm kisses on her back and neck before hooking the straps around her neck. Kathryn watched wistfully as Chakotay pulled his shorts back on and slipped his shirt over those broad shoulders which now bore the marks of their lovemaking.

Once they were semi-presentable again, he gestured towards the small opening that would take them back to reality. "Ladies first." He smiled.

"Something tells me you have ulterior motives besides chivalry for letting me go first." She admonished with a smile in return.

He shrugged his shoulders and the dimples emerged. "I have no idea what you mean."

Kathryn dropped to her knees, adjusted her dress for easier movement and began the short crawl back out into open space. Chakotay followed suit; but rather than on the opening that lie twenty feet ahead, he focused on the swaying hips and bared legs that were only a few inches in front of him. He resolved that he would tell her one last time that he loved her – loved everything about her – before they beamed back up to the ship.

Their eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. Before he could say anything, he heard her voice. "Janeway to Voyager. The Commander and I are fine. We sought refuge in a small cave in the side of the cliff and waited out the storm."

He couldn't believe it. After a night filled with such passion and love, she wasn't even going to allow them the opportunity to say anything before she had them beamed up to the ship. He couldn't hide his disappointment as his eyes found hers.

Kathryn saw the look on his face and realized in a moment that he had misjudged her actions. Before she could explain, Tuvok's voice filled the air around them. "Captain, it is good to hear your voice and that you and the Commander are well."

"Thank you, Tuvok. The Commander took very good care of me." She smiled and winked at Chakotay and tried not to laugh as he smiled, catching the double meaning of her words.

"Shall I beam you back to Voyager?"

Blue eyes locked with brown, the intensity demonstrating that last night had meant something to her. "Actually, Tuvok, as our shore leave was cut short by the storm, we'd like another hour to enjoy the ocean before we beam back. Is everything under control on board?"

"Of course, Captain. Now that we are assured of your and the Commander's safety, there is nothing to cause alarm or concern among the crew."

Kathryn couldn't resist. "See, I told you that Voyager would be in good hands. The Commander and I will be at the original rendezvous point in an hour; we will beam up, take a couple hours to get some rest and get cleaned up and then we will relieve you and Ensign Kim so you can get some rest as well."

"Thank you, Captain. Enjoy your remaining shore leave."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Janeway out."

Before she could say anything further, Chakotay's mouth found hers, forcing her backwards until she was sandwiched between the warm, smooth rock wall and his strong, unyielding body. His lips probed and caressed while his hands found hers and lifted them above their heads. She loved that he was such an aggressive lover – taking control – taking decisions away from her…it was a nice reprieve from always having to be in charge. She let her body respond, molding her frame to his. Once he was certain he had her attention, he broke the kiss. "I want you to know that even though this was just for the moment – it was some of the best moments I've ever had in my life."

"Mine too…" she breathed. "For as long as you were mine…" Her voice drifted off, feeling the pain of the impending loss that would come in the next hour.

His eyes found hers and held her attention as he spoke his next words. "I am yours for forever or as long as you want me to be yours."

Tears slipped quietly down her cheeks as she answered. "I cannot imagine a day of my life that you are not in it."

He gently kissed her tears away before lowering their intertwined hands to her side. "So I think you owe me the rest of that walk on the beach?"

^^J/C^^

An hour and a half later, Kathryn Janeway was standing under a sonic shower wishing she had time for a long soak in a tub. But she had promised to relieve Tuvok and she was anxious to make sure all was well on her ship.

Exactly ninety minutes after that, the doors of the turbo lift opened onto the Bridge. She heard Ensign Kim declare, "Captain on deck" as everyone stood at attention. She took a moment to look at each one of them, her gaze finally coming to rest on her First Officer. She smiled at him before stating. "As you were. Thank you all for your efforts while the Commander and I were on our extended shore leave."

Tom couldn't resist. "If I may say so, ma'am, shore leave must have agreed with you – you look positively radiant."

She flushed slightly at his compliment. She was certain that for once his remark had been genuine. "Thank you, Lieutenant; the sun was warm and the waves invigorating."

"Yes ma'am."

Tuvok observed his Command team. Although he didn't completely understand it, they did appear much happier and as though a heavy load had been removed from their shoulders. He did not know what had happened on the planet, but their bond seemed stronger and their burdens lighter. He decided that he would not remind the Captain of his warning or of the fact that he had been right. In the end, all was well…and, looking at the smile on his Captain and friend's face, perhaps even better.

The rest of the alpha shift passed without incident. The Captain and Commander were relieved when the Beta shift made their appearance and they walked in companionable silence to the turbolift. After instructing the computer which deck, Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and smiled. "I'm so glad that shift is over. I require a long soak in my bathtub." She then motioned him closer and whispered. "I fear there is sand still lingering in places which it should not."

The dimples emerged as he laughed. "Agreed. Although I found it to be a pleasant reminder throughout my shift. Unfortunately, I don't have the benefit of a bathtub, so it's back to the sonic shower for me."

Kathryn decided not to think too long about what she was about to say. "You're welcome to use mine AFTER I'm finished." She interjected quickly seeing the flames of desire leap into his eyes.

He was slightly disappointed, but decided to make the most of the opportunity. "Fair enough; and, afterwards, I'll replicate us some dinner and we'll catch up on all the ship's business." He thought there was no better time than the present to start making sure she was eating right.

His plan worked flawlessly. "That sounds perfect, Chakotay. Meet me in my quarters at 1800 hours."

The turbolift doors opened and they walked to their respective doors. "See you in an hour."

Kathryn smiled…grateful that the night they had spent together did not seem to be interfering in the professional side of their relationship. She nodded. "One hour."

The soak in the tub, filled with lavender scent did her body a world of good. Soothing the muscles that had been screaming at her all day after being cramped into a small space and muscles that she hadn't used in years being called up to active duty…repeatedly. She smiled at the thought of the time she had spent with Chakotay. Despite the circumstances, it had been perfect. They had made each moment count. She thought about that as the water drained slowly out of the tub…making each moment count. She had no idea what danger would await them the rest of the journey; no idea if they would ever make it home. She knew, without a doubt, that she would never stop trying and would give everything of herself to keep the promise she had made to her crew six years ago. She also knew, though, that Chakotay was right: they couldn't sacrifice the present for a future that may never occur.

As she stood and began to dry her body off, she resolved that while she would still give 120% to her crew, to finding a way home, she would also make sure she enjoyed the present. They had forged a family here on Voyager…her family and she didn't want to miss out on the things life had to offer. She wanted to enjoy watching Naomi grow up; wanted to enjoy seeing the relationship between Tom and B'Elanna continue to spread its wings and fly; wanted to see the man, the leader, that young Ensign Kim would become; and, maybe even, allow herself to experience fully the love of her life partner, her equal, her soul mate…maybe she could find a way to make that work.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in a black pair of casual pants with a soft blue sweater. Her hair was still slightly damp when she bid her XO in to her quarters. He was still in his uniform, but had casual clothes, she assumed, in the bag that he was carrying. "Good evening, Kathryn. Thank you again for the use of the Captain's private tub." His dimpled smile was in full force.

"Enjoy Chakotay – it will do wonders for all that sand. " She thought of a million other things she could say, but decided to leave it at that. "I'll start reviewing reports until you're finished."

Chakotay decided not to say all of the things that were begging to be said. Instead, he walked over to the replicator and punched in a few codes. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." He grinned. "And please don't touch anything on the replicator while I'm gone."

She laughed. "Spoilsport! Afraid I might ruin it, aren't you?"

He just smiled as he pointed a warning finger in her direction, winked and then disappeared into her bedroom. She fleetingly wondered about the wisdom of allowing him access to the most private part of her quarters; but decided after all they had shared in the last twenty four hours, it seemed pointless to deny him access to this part of her life as well.

Chakotay could smell the lavender when he stepped into the bathroom. He inhaled softly taking in the scent. With any luck, she would allow a parting good night kiss and he would be able to enjoy the same scent lingering on her skin. He knew that other lines could not be crossed…not yet; it was too soon and it would take a while for her to allow the years of protocol and barriers to be removed. As good as it had been, one night would not be enough. He would have to demonstrate to her that their professional relationship and the crew would not be harmed by an intimate relationship between the two of them. He smiled to himself as he lowered his body into the warm liquid, it would definitely be a fun challenge.

Before he left her bedroom, he surveyed the surroundings. There were a few personal effects, but mostly it was Starfleet regulation through and through. He noted, with pride, that the dream catcher he had given her for her birthday a couple of years back hung over the head of the bead. There was a sense of pride and satisfaction at seeing the item displayed amongst the sparse personal belongings. She did love him and he would wait an eternity for her to be his. He pulled the giftwrapped box out of the bag that his clothes had been in and placed it carefully on the bed.

Dinner passed pleasantly as they enjoyed the company, the work, and the food. Chakotay was pleased that Kathryn had heartily partaken of the roast beef he had made especially for her along with the steamed vegetables and potatoes that he had prepared for himself. Perhaps his plan to make sure she ate properly would work after all. They caught up on most of what transpired while they were away and agreed that working dinners a few times a week would be a tremendous benefit to both them and their crew. Finally, the time had come for Chakotay to leave.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Chakotay. It was far more satisfying than the soup I would have replicated for myself or whatever Neelix would have offered."

"You're welcome, Kathryn; I can't think of a better way to spend my replicator rations."

She put her hand over his heart and looked up into his warm, loving eyes. "Next time, it will be my treat; I'll still ask you to cook, though."

His hand covered hers and then lifted it to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand before whispering. "Deal."

Without another word, he turned and left. It was perhaps one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life; but he wanted to take things slowly and not pressure her. History had taught him that backing Kathryn Janeway into a corner and forcing a decision would only end in heartache for both of them. So he would take what he could from each moment and look forward to the next.

Kathryn watched him leave unsure if she was pleased or disappointed with how the evening ended. She was impressed that he had walked away after such a wonderful evening with only kissing her on the hand; her body was disappointed, though, that it did not get the benefit of his warm lips on hers. Her body would just have to be patient; they had to proceed carefully to make sure they didn't do irreparable harm to both sides of their relationship. She stopped short as she stepped into the bedroom and saw the gift on her bed.

She sat cross legged on the bed and ran her fingers over the beautiful paper; ivory with purple lace…it was delicate and very feminine. She opened the box and saw a card laying on top of an exact replica of the dress she had worn on their shore leave. She stood and held it up against her body even though she knew it would be a perfect fit. A flush covered her body as she saw the lace panties still resting among the tissue paper…a tingle began to surface in her abdomen as she remembered Chakotay's response to the lacy garment…and all that had followed. She hung the dress carefully in her closet and placed the panties in her drawer. She crawled under the covers and, with trembling fingers, opened the envelope – anxious and nervous to see what he had to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the words:

_Kathryn,_

_I hope the dress fits – I relied on the image that is forever burned in my mind created from touching you and kissing you. I knew it was just for the moment and I wanted that moment to last forever. Your inner beauty and strength far outweighs any person I have ever met on this life's journey – save that of my mother. Your outer beauty and the way you give of yourself so completely is unmatched by any woman in any quadrant. _

_I love you and will treasure each moment that we spend together…for as long as you're mine._

_Chakotay_

Tears of joy; tears of regret; tears of so many emotions feel freely as she read the words so lovingly penned. She was hopelessly in love with her First Officer – there was no hiding from it. The tears cleansed her soul and any remaining cobwebs from her mind. She would find a way – they would find a way.

"Janeway to Chakotay"

"Chakotay here; is everything alright Captain."

"Everything is fine…I just wanted to say thank you for the very thoughtful gift."

"You're welcome, Kathryn; I did promise to provide you a new one."

"Yes you did; and you always keep your promises."

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Make me one more promise?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll help me discover more moments for us to steal away to be together.

There was no answer at the other end – Kathryn couldn't believe she had misread him, his note and his intentions…"Chakotay?"

Before she could ask again, she heard her front door chime. Who could it be and what could they want at this hour? She wiped the tears from her face and tried to straighten her hair some. She tightened her robe around her body and went to the front door and opened it. Chakotay was standing there in his pajama pants, evidence of a few tears on his face as well. He stepped inside and caught her in an embrace, his mouth descending to claim hers with a fiery passion. She responded with love and a fierce passion that spoke of their new connection and commitment to each other.

When they finally broke with air, she gasped. "You scared me when you didn't answer."

His hands threaded into her soft red tresses; his look was more intense than she ever remembered seeing before. "An answer of that magnitude deserved a personal response."

She smiled. "So will you help me find moments for us?"

"For as long as you're mine."

"I am yours…forever."

The End


End file.
